Field
The present disclosure relates to techniques for communicating in downhole environments. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to methods and devices for communicating in a network of wireless communication devices.
Description of the Related Art
Hydrocarbon fluids, including oil and natural gas, can be obtained from a subterranean geologic formation, referred to as a reservoir, by drilling a wellbore that penetrates the formation. Once a wellbore is drilled, various well completion components are installed to enable and control the production of fluids from the reservoir. Data representative of various downhole parameters, such as downhole pressure and temperature, are often monitored and communicated to the surface during operations before, during and after completion of the well, such as during drilling, perforating, fracturing and well testing operations. In addition, control information often is communicated from the surface to various downhole components to enable, control or modify the downhole operations.
Accurate and reliable communications between the surface and downhole components during operations can be difficult. Wired, or wireline, communication systems can be used in which electrical or optical signals are transmitted via a cable. However, the cable used to transmit the communications generally require complex connections at pipe joints and to traverse certain downhole components, such as packers. In addition, the use of a wireline tool is an invasive technique which can interrupt production or affect other operations being performed in the wellbore. Thus, wireless communication systems can be used to overcome these issues.
An example of a wireless system is an acoustic communication system. In acoustic systems, information or messages are exchanged between downhole components and surface systems using acoustic transmission mediums. As an example, a network of acoustic devices can be deployed downhole that uses tubing in the wellbore as the medium for transmitting information acoustically.